


Feeniksin kilta: Harryn ja Tonksin kiihkeä hetki

by AlexSkullUterna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Boners, Bedroom Sex, Body Modification, Boners, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Caught, Cleaning Up After Sex, Consensual Sex, Erections, F/M, Femdom, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks - Freeform, Large Breasts, My First Fanfic, Number Four Privet Drive (Harry Potter), Nymphadora Tonks - Freeform, Older Woman/Younger Man, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Suomi | Finnish, Woman on Top
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSkullUterna/pseuds/AlexSkullUterna
Summary: Paritus: Harry Potter / Nymfadora TonksFeeniksin kilta saapuu hakemaan Harrya Kotikolosta. Pohjautuu kirjaan Harry Potter ja Feeniksin kilta.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Feeniksin kilta: Harryn ja Tonksin kiihkeä hetki

Feeniksin kilta oli tullut hakemaan Harrya Kotikolosta. Tonks nousi Harryn perässä portaita ylös ja katseli koko ajan hyvin kiinnostuneena Harrya.  
He astuivat Harryn huoneeseen ja Harry sytytti valot. Harryn huone oli sotkuisempi kuin muu talo. Hän ei ollut viitsinyt siivota jälkiään neljään päivään. Harryn Dudleylta näpistämänsä jästipornolehdet lojuivat hujan hajan lattialla siellä, minne hän oli sattunut hylkäämään ne yritettyään turhaan saada niistä muuta ajateltavaa, matka-arkku retkotti auki ja sisälsi sikin sokin jästivaatteita ja velhonkaapuja, joita oli levinnyt myös arkun ympärille pitkin lattiaa.  
Harry alkoi noukkia koulukirjoja ja pornolehtiä, ja nakkeli niitä häthätää arkkuun. Tonks seisahtui Harryn avoimen vaatekomeron eteen ja arvioi kuvajaistaan oven sisäpuolen peilistä.  
”Minusta tiedätkö tuntuu, että rintani ovat liian pienet”, hän sanoi mietteliäästi ja puristeli rintojansa. ”Tekeekö ne sinusta minut hieman pojan näköiseksi?”  
”Öh –” Harry sanoi katsoessaan Tonksia jästipornolehden yli.  
”Joo, tekee ne”, Tonks sanoi päättäväisesti. Hän rutisti silmänsä kireään ilmeeseen ikään kuin yrittäisi kovasti muistella jotakin. Siinä samassa hänen tissinsä alkoivat suurenemaan kuin kaksi ilmapalloa.  
”Vau! Miten sinä tuon teit?” Harry kysyi töllöttäen Tonksin suuria rintoja, kun tämä avasi taas silmänsä.  
”Olen metamorfimaagi”, Tonks sanoi katsellen taas peilikuvaansa ja kääntyi sivuttain niin että näki uudet rintansa joka puolelta. ”Se tarkoittaa, että voin muuttaa ulkonäköäni tahdonvoimalla”, hän lisäsi äkättyään peilistä Harryn hämmentyneen ilmeen. ”Synnyin sellaisena.”  
”Voiko metamorfimaagiksi oppia?” Harry kysyi, nousi seisomaan ja unohti pakkaamisen.  
”Ei”, Tonks naurahti. ”Sinun tekisi varmaan joskus mieli salata erektiosi.”  
Hänen katseensa oli laskeutunut pullistumaan Harryn housuissa.  
”Tekisi tosiaan”, Harry mumisi ja käänsi katseensa nolona poispäin.  
Tonks hymyili viettelevästi, nojautui kohti Harrya ja painoi tämän selälleen sängylle.  
”Tarvitsen sinut... harrastamaan seksiä kanssani”, Tonks sanoi.  
Harry aikoi työntää noidan pois, mutta kun tämän suuret rinnat painoivat häntä vasten, hän ei voinut vastustaa sitä mitä Tonks tarjosi. Siitä oli ollut kauan, kun hän oli viimeksi ollut naisen kanssa ja Tonks tarjosi hänelle itseään, kuka välitti miksi? Hän käsittelisi mahdolliset seuraukset myöhemmin…  
”Kosketa minua”, Tonks vaati ja tarttui Harrya käsistä. Hän ohjasi ne paitansa sisään ja Harry alkoi puristelemaan noidan rintoja.  
”Miltä tuntuu?” Tonks kysyi.  
”Hyvältä”, Harry vastasi naama punaisena.  
Tonks painoi lantiontansa Harrya vasten tuntien tämän kovan peniksen.  
”Nyt täältä”, Tonks sanoi vetäen Harryn kädet rinnoilta ja siirsi ne pakaroilleen. ”Purista.”  
Harry nielaisi ja puristi kevyesti Tonksin pakaroita, tuntien niiden pehmeyden.  
Kiireesti Tonks nykäisi paidan pois Harryn päältä. Harry teki samoin noidalle paljastaen tämän suuret, pyöreät rinnat.  
”Olet todella kaunis”, Harry mutisi. Tonks hymyili ja nipisti Harrya korvasta. ”Tiedän”  
Tonks riisui hameensa (joiden alta ei löytynyt alushousuja), vapautti Harryn kalun housuista, ja asettui istumaan elimen päälle. Sitten hän ohjasi sen sisään herkkulliseen, märkään pilluunsa. Jo ensimmäisestä työnnöstä Harry tunsi, ettei kestä kovinkaan kauan. Tonks tuntui yksinkertaisesti liian hyvältä, liian märältä, liian kiimaiselta sille, ettei Harry laukeaisi nopeasti.  
Noita liikkui aluksi rauhallisesti, Harry puristeli persettä ja imi tissejä kunnolla, välillä Tonks otti pojan pään tissiensä väliin.  
”Ah, kun tuntuu niin hyvältä”, Tonks voihki.  
Kirjat, kaukoputki ja punnukset tippuivat sängyltä kun Tonks alkoi kiihdyttään ratsastuksen tahtia. Harry työnteli vastaan ja otti Tonksia kunnolla lanteista kiinni. Huohotti ja alkoi panamaan niin kovaa kuin jaksoi, suorastaan runnoi kyrpäänsä Tonksiin ja noita vinkui kuin ulvoja, huusi vain lisää.  
Kauan ei tätä kiimaa kestänyt, kun Harry veti Tonksin itseään vasten niin ettei hän päässyt liikkumaan ja alkoi pumpata spermaa tuohon ihanaan noitaan.  
”Nyt tulee. Aaahh! Aaaahh! Aaaaahh!”  
Tonks liukui voipuneena Harryn päältä.  
”Kiitos”, Tonks sanoi pukiessaan vaatteitansa. ”Mutta Harry, meidän kuuluisi pakata”, hän lisäsi vähän syyllisen kuuloisena katsellessaan lattialla lojuvaa sekamelskaa.  
”Ai niin – joo”, Harry sanoi ja kahmi lisää kirjoja arkkuun.  
”Älä turhaan, tämä käy paljon nopeammin minulta. Pakkuu!” Tonks lausui pyyhkäisten sauvallaan pitkän kaaren lattian yllä.  
Kirjat, kaukoputki ja punnukset liisivät ilman halki ja asettuivat arkkuun.  
”Ei kovin siistiä”, Tonks sanoi astellessaan takaisin sängyn luokse ja katsellessaan spermasta tahriintunutta sängynpeitettä. ” _Kuuraannu_ ” Tonks näpäytti sauvallaan ja osa siemennesteestä katosi.  
”Olkoon”, Tonks sanoi ja katsoi muutamaa jäljelle jäänyttä tahraa. ”No, on se vähän parempi noin – en ole oikein saanut otetta näihin huushollityypin taikoihin. No niin – onko kaikki? Noidankattila? Luudanvarsi? Okei, lähdetään. _Liikkumitor arkku_.”  
Harryn arkku nousi muutaman tuuman ilmaan. Tonks piteli sauvaansa kuin kapellimestari tahtipuikkoa, niin että arkku leijui huoneen poikki ja ovesta ulos heidän edellään, ja käveli itse perässä Hedwigin häkki vasemmassa kädessään. Harry seurasi häntä alakertaan luudanvarttaan kantaen.  
Keittiössä Vauhkomieli katsoi Harrya häijy ilme kasvoillaan. Muut olivat ilmeisesti kuulleet (ja Vauhkomielen tapauksessa myös nähnyt) Harryn ja Tonksin kiihkeän hetken.

**Author's Note:**

> Lisää tarinoitani: www.tapatalk.com/groups/hperotica


End file.
